


Of Vows and Flowers

by The_Consulting_Werewolf



Series: We All Need More Krisho in Our Lives (A Domestic AU Series) [10]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Luhan is finally single no more...maybe, M/M, fem!Minseok, fem!baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 11:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12629667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Consulting_Werewolf/pseuds/The_Consulting_Werewolf
Summary: In which, Yifan and Junmyeon finally get married.And everyone else find themselves caught up in it, and maybe Luhan finally meets the one?





	Of Vows and Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> the events of the story are set in 2017  
> Yifan is 27 years old and Junmyeon is 26 years old

Nervous? Who’s nervous? Definitely not Kim Junmyeon. It’s like only everyday one gets married to their boyfriend of six years. Junmyeon dusts another imaginary piece of lint off his navy-coloured suit as he takes a few deep breaths to steady himself. It is only Yifan, the love of his life, the giant dork that changed his life and made him a better man. He is only getting married to him today, no biggie. He keeps telling himself all that over and over again to placate his nerves.

(It doesn’t work)

 

Yifan pushes his hair back again. He should have listened to Luhan and gotten that haircut. He looks at his reflection and thinks he doesn’t look too awful in the grey suit Junmyeon picked out for him. Junmyeon, his soon-to-be-husband.

_Oh man holy shit he is getting married today._

Yifan groans and sits down on a chair.

 

Yixing and Luhan run into each other in the corridor of the beautiful country house. Yixing grins, “How’s our groom?”

Luhan scoffs. “Which one?”

“The taller one, I have more faith in the shorter one to not freak out and have a meltdown.”

Luhan laughs, but before he can answer, Chanyeol joins them and throwing his arms around Luhan says, “He is as pale as a ghost.”

“He can get paler?” Yixing asks.

“Oh, you got no idea…”

“Park Chanyeol!” Chanyeol winces as his wife calls for him. Yixing pats his back and laughs, “Go on, Baekhee probably found more things to complain about.”

Chanyeol sighs and straightens his tie, “Man, as adorable she looks in her pregnancy, I can’t wait for the kid to come out of her already.” And off he goes to find Mrs Park.

Yixing watches Chanyeol leave, and asks himself more than Luhan, “Where did my husband go?”

“Last I saw, he left to go pick Hakyeon up from the station?” Luhan replies.

“That was nearly an hour ago. I better call him,” Yixing says and walks off, his phone in his hand, trying to get hold of Taekwoon.

Luhan watches Yixing leave and drags his teeth over his lower lip. A familiar pang hits him—it hit him when Chanyeol and Baekhee got married, it hit him when Yixing and Taekwoon got married, and it hits him again.

Then he shrugs his shoulders. If it has to happen, it will happen. His bachelorhood just feels eternal at times. He is heading towards the kitchen area, hoping to help Seokjin when he bumps into someone. On instinct, he reaches out to stop the other person from tumbling back and when he looks down, his breath gets caught somewhere in his lungs.

Beautiful, almost feline eyes peer up at him through thick black bangs and a small, shiny mouth says, “I am so sorry! I really wasn’t looking where I was going!”

Luhan knows he has to respond but a part of his brain has been reduced to mush. The voice is soft yet almost has husky undertones and he hasn’t heard something so mesmerising before. The woman in his arms blinks up at him in worry now. She gasps, “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

When she splays her hand over his thudding chest does Luhan return to planet earth. He jumps back a little with a mumbled, “No, I am fine.”

The woman smiles up at him, her gums showing and Luhan thinks he can hear the blood rushing in his ears. She is shorter than him, petite and is dressed in a peach off-shoulder dress that compliments her creamy skin tone perfectly. Her hair is up in a ponytail and a crown of peonies and baby’s breath rests above her bangs. Luhan notices that and says, “So you are from Junmyeon’s side?”

She nods and giggles; then she points at the boutonniere of a peony bud and orange blossom and says, “And I suppose you are from both sides?” Junmyeon and Yifan had decided to mark their friends and guests by flowers, especially when Yifan loves flowers and his love had kind of rubbed off on Junmyeon too, over the years; Junmyeon chose the peony and Yifan chose the orange blossom. Junmyeon’s guests and friends were instructed to wear a peony while Yifan’s had to wear an orange blossom. Since, most of their friends overlap, like Luhan or Chanyeol, they are wearing both.

Luhan chuckles and nods. He extends his right hand and bows his head slightly, “I am Lu Han, originally Yifan’s best friend, but now friends to both those idiots.”

The woman smiles, and it is sweet as she says, “I am Kim Minseo, I am the principal of Eager Beaver.”

Luhan widens his eyes, “Oh! You are Junmyeon’s boss?”

Minseo laughs again. “Kind of, yes.” 

“Minseo-sshi?” a man calls for her and she turns around. She looks back at Luhan and says, “It was nice meeting you Han-sshi, I have to go.”

Luhan bows as she walks off to take a seat beside the man he cannot recognise. Judging by the peony stuck to his buttonhole, Luhan surmises the man must be a colleague of Junmyeon’s as well. Thankfully, he can see the plus one the man brought with him, so he exhales in relief. Kim Minseo must be single and after the wedding’s over, Luhan is going to grill Junmyeon. How dare he never tell him that his boss was this _pretty._ Luhan knows he is too old for crushes, but he doesn’t care.

 

Yixing finally finds his husband, walking up the driveway with Cha Hakyeon. The two men were laughing with Hakyeon’s arm thrown around Taekwoon’s shoulder. As soon as Taekwoon spots his husband, his smile becomes softer, more intimate and Yixing is amazed how his heart _still_ speeds up after so many years at that smile. Hakyeon notices Yixing as well and hurries over to him to engulf him in a hug. He pats Yixing’s back and says, “I am so excited to see you all after such a long time!”

Yixing laughs, “Us too Hakyeon! You all but disappeared after moving to Japan!”

Hakyeon laughs as he pulls back. “You try being responsible for a bunch of talented brats.” Yixing laughs along; Hakyeon is a creative director at an entertainment company in Tokyo and he is always too busy to come to Korea, and missed the last wedding in their friend circle—Yixing and Taekwoon’s. Hakyeon moves forward to greet the others and Taekwoon walks up to his husband, wrapping one long arm around Yixing’s waist, pulling him closer. He kisses the top of Yixing’s head and smiles into his soft black hair. “Sorry I couldn’t pick up my phone. I saw your missed calls later.”

Yixing grabs the front of Taekwoon’s beige waistcoat and fixes the orange blossom stuck on the lapel. He smiles up at Taekwoon and says, “It’s okay. I just got worried, you guys were late.”

Taekwoon colours a little and sheepishly admits, “I kind of got lost.”

“That second turn from the station?” Yixing scoffs. As Taekwoon nods his head, Yixing laughs and kisses him under his jaw. He loves his husband, no matter how uncoordinated he can get with directions. “You bum.”

Taekwoon leans back, his eyes narrowing. “You married this bum anyway.”

Yixing rolls his eyes. He looks down on the silver band glinting on his ring finger and an indulgent smile forms on his face anyway. He drags his teeth over his lower lip as he thinks back to a discussion they had a few days ago. He presses his head against Taekwoon’s chest and says, “I thought about it, you know as I saw Chanyeol and Baekhee, and Jongdae and Yongsan. Maybe we should visit that orphanage.”

Taekwoon inhales deeply as he tries to fight a smile. He kisses Yixing’s head again and murmurs, “Okay Xing, okay.”

 

Baekhee rubs her belly as Chanyeol hands her a plate of fruit. She drops her head on Chanyeol’s shoulder and asks, plopping a grape into her mouth, “Can you believe these two are finally getting married?”

Chanyeol chuckles as he replies, “Remember how he called me after Yifan proposed and almost said no to him?”

Baekhee eats another grape and shakes her head. “I remember your excitement.” Her slightly puffy cheeks lift as she grins. “I got excited too. The last of us to get married, eh?”

Chanyeol juts his lip out and shakes his head. “Hey, you’re forgetting Jongdae and Luhan hon, and oh, Seokjin too, but then again he’s basically married to Namjoon already.”

Baekhee rubs her belly again. She began her last trimester and honestly, moving gets difficult that is why she is parked on her seat at the main venue already, and her husband, between handling Junmyeon and checking up on Yifan, also occasionally drops by his wife, making sure she is comfortable. It both annoyed her and made her happy. She didn’t want to be treated like a child, but she appreciated the attention Chanyeol was giving her anyway. Pregnancy is confusing, okay?

She says, “Well, I don’t think Han’s gonna find anyone soon and I think Yongsan wants the baby out of her before even thinking about marriage.” Yongsan, too, is pregnant, but she just completed her first trimester. That, however, doesn’t mean the two women are not involved in a petty competition about who’s baby’s going to be cuter. “And yeah, Jin and Namjoon are always bickering like they are eighty already.”

“But man, I am glad these two are finally getting hitched,” Chanyeol sighs as he pulls Baekhee closer, tucking her under his arm. The wedding venue is outdoors and is decorated simply but elegantly. A canopy overhead protects the guests from sunlight and the pillars supporting the canopy are covered in flowers—calla lilies, orange blossoms, peonies and lilies of the valley. The altar is slightly raised, and the cool spring breeze helps to spread the sweet smell of flowers all over the place. Baekhee snuggles into her husband’s side and says, “I am glad they are Yeol. I don’t think I ever want to see Junmyeon or Yifan fight like that again.”

Chanyeol nods. He remembers the night two years ago well. Junmyeon and Yifan had a big fight and the former had come to his house, with eyes puffy and red. They were on the verge of a breakup, till Chanyeol called Luhan and Yixing, asking them to knock some sense into Yifan, who, it turned out, just needed a little push. Chanyeol noses Baekhee’s hair, inhaling the sweet honey-cinnamon smell of her shampoo as he mumbles, “But babe, every couple fights, don’t they? Even us, and Taekwoon and Yixing, and Jong and Sunny.”

Baekhee snorts, “Taekwoon and Yixing don’t know how to remain mad at each other for more than three seconds; Jong and Sunny are fighting over stupid things—like if grape jelly is superior than strawberry jam.” She tilts her head up, beaming up at her husband, her eyes twinkling, “And even if you are an idiot most of the time, I don’t know how I would live without you either.”

Chanyeol feels his heart inflating in adoration for his wife, and the organ is ready to burst out of his chest as he smiles down at his wife. He presses his lips on her temple and grins, “Aw, hon, pregnancy has made you sappy, but I am gonna enjoy it as long as it lasts.”

Baekhee promptly punches Chanyeol arm as her response.

 

Yongsan fixes Jongdae’s boutonniere and huffs, “How come this refuses to remain straight?”

Jongdae says nothing as he stares at his girlfriend and his eyes graze down her seashell pink dress, the chiffon grazing over her barely there bump. The fact that six months later there will be another little person in their apartment who will soon learn to call him dad and Yongsan mom is still something that hasn’t completely sunk in yet.

Yongsan looks up to find Jongdae staring at her stomach again. She smiles to herself as this is not the first time she has found her boyfriend looking at her stomach with equal parts wonder and dread in his eyes. She knows he is nervous but excited, mostly nervous. Yongsan slowly wraps her arms around Jongdae’s shoulders and Jongdae is startled but his hands automatically rise to grab her waist. Yongsan closes the gap between them and kisses his cheek. “Hey, I can hear you thinking again.”

Jongdae shakes his head and tries to smile. “Nothing, I am just, you know.” He doesn’t find the right words to finish his sentence and ends it with a shrug.

Yongsan giggles, “I know Dae, I am scared too you know. Like I know anything about being a mom…”

Jongdae chuckles. “Right.”

Yongsan tilts her head to the side and her eyes look dreamy as she says, “I hope the kid inherits your smile.”

Jongdae pouts. “But I think your smile’s cuter.”

Yongsan shakes her head as she pushes the end of Jongdae’s lips up. “Nope.” She can say without a doubt that a large part of her falling for her boyfriend in the first place was the kitten curl of his lips.

Jongdae smiles and grabs her wrists. He kisses the pulse on her left wrist and says, his voice low and serious, “I know everyone wants us to marry, but I am okay like this Sunny if you’re okay.”

Yongsan feels tears prickling the back of her eyes, but she knows now is not the time for crying (can’t ruin her YSL foundation). She knows Jongdae knows her parents are against her having a child out of wedlock, but both Jongdae and Yongsan are not ready for marriage. However, Jongdae also wants Yongsan and her parents to not get into any more fights. It bothers him a lot, she knows. She cups his face, her thumbs rub over the sharp peak of his cheekbones, lovingly. She says, “Fuck everyone else. This baby will have me and you, and it will inherit our loudness and if we need babysitters we will drop our kid at Baekhee’s.”

Jongdae laughs and his eyes crinkle in the cute way she just adores so, so much. He pulls her into his arms and hugs her tightly, and as Yongsan rests her head on his shoulder, she cannot help but thank Junmyeon for introducing his cousin to her all those years ago.

 

Namjoon watches Seokjin pace in the catering area, his apron still tied around his waist as he grabs his hair in frustration. Namjoon wants to help ease his boyfriend’s tension, but he also doesn’t want Seokjin snapping at him again. Junmyeon hired the catering service that Seokjin co-owns with a friend for his wedding and right now, Seokjin is losing his marbles because the cake topper is missing. He has sent out an employee to look for it, yet he cannot help but stress over it. This is after all not just any other wedding, this is his brother’s wedding and he needs it to be _perfect._

Seokjin suddenly stops pacing and groans. Namjoon quickly moves and throws his arms around Seokjin’s waist, hugging him from behind. Namjoon presses his face into Seokjin’s nape and breathes in the scent of baking and flowers and a scent that is just Seokjin.

Seokjin just melts into his embrace and Namjoon says, “That’s it. If we ever get married, we are eloping.”

Seokjin scoffs. “And give my mother and hyung a heart attack? Yes, please then.” Namjoon kisses Seokjin’s nape and puts his chin on his boyfriend’s broad shoulder. He sees how Seokjin’s cheeks turn a bright shade of pink as he mumbles, with a little uncertainty, “You would marry me? I am a mess Joonie.”

Namjoon tightens his arms around Seokjin and shrugs his shoulders, “So am I hyung, more than you. But I love you too much to care.”

Seokjin covers half of his face with his hand as he smiles, his heart beating a little too loudly in his chest. They haven’t really talked about getting married since they are both so busy with their careers, and if people ever ask them, they just laugh it off. Right now would be the first time they are even talking about this amongst themselves, despite joking about it. Seokjin puts his hand over Namjoon’s and fills the spaces between Namjoon’s fingers. “Why Joonie, is the air of this wedding getting to you?”

Namjoon kisses the side of Seokjin’s jaw and nuzzles it as he whispers, “Maybe.”

Seokjin smiles down at their entwined hands and cannot help at the warm, fuzzy feeling spreading inside him from his head to toe. He turns around and cups Namjoon’s neck before pressing his lips against the latter’s. Namjoon doesn’t ask anything as he tilts his head and pulls Seokjin closer by putting his hands on the other’s waist. However, before they can deepen the kiss, someone clears their throat behind them and Namjoon separates from Seokjin with a groan and a frown on his face.

Seokjin, however, realises it is the employee he sent to look for the topper and when he sees the white box that contained the statement sugar flower, he whoops and rushes out of Namjoon’s arms. He hugs the employee and shouts, “Yes! Now get the cake out of cooler and get me a bag of royal icing! Hurry!”

As Seokjin gets busy, Namjoon leans back on a counter again and smiles at the man he calls the love of his life. Maybe, he should break open that savings account and visit a jewellery shop sooner than later.

 

The knock on the door nearly has Junmyeon jumping out of his skin. He mumbles, “Come in” with his hand pressed over his rabbiting heart. Seokjin, Jongdae, Yongsan and Chanyeol, his groomsmen (and one groomswoman) enter the room. He gulps, “It’s time, eh?”

Chanyeol nods his head vigorously as Yongsan walks over to him and embraces him. Chanyeol, Jongdae and Seokjin join her as well, and Junmyeon thinks it is stifling but doesn’t push them away; he needs it.

At the same time, Luhan, Yixing and Taekwoon enter Yifan’s room. They are not surprised to see Yifan pacing in his room. Yixing rolls his eyes and halts Yifan by grabbing his upper arm. When Yifan looks at them with widened eyes, Taekwoon pulls him into an embrace. Yixing just smiles, trying to comfort Yifan as Luhan pats his back with, “There, there. You will be okay, as long as you don’t trip over your extra-long limbs.”

Yifan laughs, and his nervousness shows, but he nods. “Let’s go.”

The groomsmen—and woman—walk in from both sides of the altar. Luhan and his group stand on the left as Chanyeol with his group stand on the right. The men are dressed in various shades of beige and cream while Yongsan chose a slightly different yet complimentary colour. Baekhee, who is seated at the piano, quickly takes a few pictures.

Junmyeon and Yifan would walk up the aisle together, arm in arm. And as the two see each other for the first time in two days, their smiles are big enough to hurt their cheeks. Junmyeon thinks his soon-to-be-husband looks fantastic in his grey suit and his slick-backed hair. And Yifan thinks the same as he rakes his gaze all over Junmyeon in his navy suit and softly curled brown hair. Yifan crooks his elbow and nods his head a little. Junmyeon grins before hooking his arm around it. As Baekhee starts playing the song, they walk down the aisle, eyes still glued on each other.

Yifan had coloured his hair blond for the wedding, as a throwback to the first time they met, while Junmyeon did the same and coloured his brown, albeit a different shade because he couldn’t remember what shade he was wearing that Christmas party. Many years have gone by, and they have both matured, but right now, the years melt away and Junmyeon already feels like crying.

The song lulls down as they step onto the altar. Heechul, their minister, smiles at them and begins his speech, but both Yifan and Junmyeon hardly pay any attention, their eyes refusing to look away from each other. It is only when Yixing pinches Yifan’s elbow that the latter realises that he has to read out his vows now. He scrambles around for the chit of paper from his pocket, even though he had the whole thing memorised (he hears his mother sigh from the front row as he drops the chit).

Yifan clears his throat and says, “Kim Junmyeon, I am so lucky to know you and love you. You are an amazing, wonderful person and I still can’t believe that you have stuck with me all these years. I never believed in fate, but I think the universe had to something to do because I remember how much I didn’t want to go to that party where I met you.” (Hakyeon quickly shouts, “That was my party!” Everyone laughs, even the grooms) “Anyway, yes, thanks Hakyeon. If he hadn’t stashed the eggnog mixture in his fridge, Junmyeon and I wouldn’t be here. Yet, I wasn’t entirely sure you even wanted to be with me, but here we are after six years and I am here with you and it is slightly unbelievable.” He takes both of Junmyeon’s hands in his and says, making sure to keep his gaze locked on to Junmyeon’s, “We have fought and we almost separated, but we found our ways back to each other over and over again. You mean the world to me and I love you so, so much. So, I promise to be with you forever, come rain or shine. I promise to hold you when you watch horror movies even though you know you can’t watch them.” Junmyeon scoffs at that as he fights back tears. “I promise to take care of you, I promise to support you when you finally get to writing that book of yours, I promise to buy you all the tea when you get writer’s block." Yifan swear he heard one of his mothers-in-law sniffling. “But mostly, I promise to love you and be with you, by your side, as long as I live.”

Applause breaks out and Junmyeon has to look down at his shoes to collect himself. He wants to cry at Yifan’s simple, heartfelt words, but he has a speech to make himself, so he raises his head and says, “Wu Yifan, you absolute idiot.” Everyone laughs again, even Yifan, who looked close to tears. “I never thought the stranger I met that way, the stranger who helped me with a very drunk Chanyeol,” (Baekhee snorts loudly) “would end up meaning so much to me. I never had anyone pay so much attention to me when we first started dating. Everyone kept telling me how lucky I was, and I am sorry it took me so long to tell you how much I love you. You are everything I want and more Yifan. My life would never be the same after that first date and I am so glad it is the way it is today. I am so lucky to have you my love, and I promise to appreciate that every day. And I promise to take of care of you as well, because when you get too deep in your projects and forget to shave, I really hate your stubble.” Yifan scoffs and shakes his head. “I promise to love you despite your obsession with 3D figurines. And most importantly, I promise to love you today, tomorrow, forever.”

As another round of applause breaks out and stops, Heechul officiates their wedding, and Yifan and Junmyeon share their first kiss as newlyweds. They smile at each other as their friends and family rejoice at their union around them. To them, nothing else matters as they look deep into each other’s eyes. Junmyeon mouths ‘I love you’ and Yifan mouths back the same before kissing each other again with tears running down their cheeks.

 

The reception goes well…mostly. It is somewhere after midnight and Chanyeol and Jongdae are involved in a serious girl group dance-off. They are all drunk, so no one really is judging this show. Junmyeon leans against Yifan and watches everyone with fondness in his heart.

At the dance, Namjoon stepped on Seokjin’s feet four times. Jongdae and Yongsan outdanced everyone. Baekhee and Chanyeol gave up after the former started complaining about swollen ankles. Yifan and Junmyeon were rudely interrupted when Yifan’s half-sister called from London, whining about how upset she was to miss his wedding thanks to her end-of-semester exams. Yixing and Taekwoon danced for three songs before disappearing somewhere to make-out most probably. Luhan danced with Minseo, which raised several eyebrows—mostly Junmyeon’s and Baekhee’s.

Then, as soon as the older people of the party retired to their rooms, the hard liquor came out—tequila, vodka and rum. They all took shots of everything, except the two pregnant women, who teamed up to video every embarrassing thing everyone did for future blackmailing purposes obviously. Chanyeol and Jongdae started their stupid competition. Yixing is passed out on Taekwoon’s lap who is giggling at the spectacle in front of him. Luhan and Minseo are deep in conversation, occasionally giggling—Junmyeon and Baekhee are still looking at them with raised eyebrows (they would need answers about _this_ ). Yifan and Junmyeon had previously danced to a song before deciding to just sit at a corner and laugh as Chanyeol tried to shake his booty. Jongdae fared much better at shaking his rear and Yongsan whistled and hollered in support. Namjoon is having a sudden rap battle with Hakyeon while Seokjin looks at them with varying levels of disgust on his face while hugging an empty bottle of Bacardi to his chest.

Yifan pulls Junmyeon closer and says, “They are such idiots.”

Junmyeon giggles. “They are all our idiots!”

Yifan looks down at Junmyeon beaming up at him and the love he feels for the man drowns him, nearly choking him, but he won’t have it any other way. He says, “I can’t believe we are married.”

Junmyeon cups Yifan’s chin and whispers, “Better believe it, my dear husband.”

Yifan leans forward as Junmyeon tilts his head to the side, “Of course, my dearest.”

Despite the chaos around them, they find their small moment of bliss as their lips meet and move together in a rhythm only known to them. When they break for air, Yifan’s breath catches at Junmyeon’s beauty and at the glazed look in his eyes. Yifan presses his lips over the mole on top of Junmyeon’s lips and on the flushed cheeks before murmuring against his temple, “I love you.”

Junmyeon closes his eyes and exhales, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> ALL OF THE SHIPS GET MORE THAN 0.03 SECONDS YAY


End file.
